


Nina's Journal

by princess_fluffle



Category: X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men Apocalypse - Fandom
Genre: Allusion to, maximoff twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 17:50:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7063552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princess_fluffle/pseuds/princess_fluffle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This story is based on my obsession with Magneto's family and the fact that in comic canon a genetically engineered mutant named Nina exists with all the powers I've listed. </p><p>I like the idea of a little girl falling in love with her father</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nina's Journal

February 1, 1973  
This is my first journal entry. 

My name is experiment ANAD006 but I prefer Nina. Today I am three years old which is to say that I was created by Mr. Essex three years ago. 

My skill set include Telepathy, Telekinesis, and reality warping. 

One day before the now famous Paris Peace Incident, I was kidnapped and brought to the Tatum/Trask laboratories where I was to be dissected to learn more about mutation. I was unaware of the Paris situation due to my detainment but I saw the sentinels in person during my failed first escape. 

As I was about to hide inside a train car with them, I saw a man on top of the train and thought better of it. My suspicions of him proved correct when a few days later that very man made international news for trying to kill America's leaders. His name is Magneto and he is strong and powerful and not to be messed with. 

His actions, criticized by many, including a geneticist knows as Charles Xavier, did lead to the capture and trial of Boliver Trask. This resulted in a safer world for all mutants except for the ones Mr. Striker took from Trasks facilities. 

At first I thought about going with Striker but I decided to mind detain him long enough to escape instead after seeing he was no different than his former boss. 

I shall journal again soon.  
\----------------------------------------  
March 13, 1973  
Today marked the 45th day in a row someone said, "little girl, where are your mommy and daddy?" 

I never had one. I was a failed science project and it's starting to hurt.

I don't like America and will be leaving soon.  
\--------------------------------------------  
March 15

Got to Poland. Police officer asked where my family was.  
\--------------------------------------------

March 17 

Today I met the great Magneto only he wasn't wearing his mighty helmet and he looked very sad. I made him see me as a fawn, for I didn't want him to ask where my family was. 

I looked into his mind and saw how he was just as alone as I was. His mother and father were murdered in the place where the numbers were put on his arms. 

I think I shall continue to visit him, or rather the deer will. I will do this everyday so he is not alone. 

\--------------------------------------------  
April 28

Spring is in full bloom and there are flowers all around the field where I visit Erik, who now is called Hynrick. He enjoys when we sit in the flowers. He feeds me honey and rubs my back. He has a beautiful soul and an emptiness that leads him to talks to a deer he thinks cannot understand him, all about how much he misses Charles Xavier.  
\--------------------------------------------  
May 27  
Erik speaks everyday to the geneticist, but he knows they cannot be together at the school for mutants. At least, he thinks, he knows he's okay. They are friends, more than friends, and he tells me he's never been happier than the time they were a couple. 

This is true. 

I've looked deep inside his head- into the brightest parts and all of them have Xavier. At the back of the bright part of his mind there is a door that is locked with many locks and covered in a dark cloak and today I've decided to look inside the door. 

That's where I found them, all the memories of his wife, Magda and their daughter, Anya.  
He is right, he was happier with Charles, but before Charles, he was happy with them. They'd laugh and smile- sometimes they'd cry, but he wasn't alone.

One night Erik used his powers, people were scared, Magda was scared. I see a fire and Magda badly injured. Anya died. Magda called him a monster and ran away with a lady who told him never to look for them. Somehow there is a memory of him knowing she died. 

Theses memories look crazy, it's like trying to see a picture ripped apart but I can see her and she was beautiful and her belly was a bit round. 

He doesn't remember them, it's too dark and lost but I have decided to use my best power, my ability to warp reality, and give him back his Magda since he cannot have his Charles.  
\--------------------------------------------

May 28

After I gave Erik the idea to go to the bar last night, he met Magda again, for the first time. I made him tell her all about who he was and what he did but this time she was not afraid. I didn't force them to fall in love- they did that on their own just like before. 

When he came home he told Charles they couldn't talk everyday anymore because he was going to get married but that they could speak again soon. They both ended the conversation with "I love you."  
\--------------------------------------------  
February 14, 1974  
Magda has been pregnant all of this time- or so they think, another trick by the deer who has been living outside all winter. Illusions cannot have children, especially illusions who have been dead for decades. 

Erik made a crib with wood he cut down from trees near by and I saw him use his metal powers to make it perfect, "one last time," he said before taking the saw inside. 

Today was to be the day that Anya was born but I've changed my mind and as a result this will be my last entry. I can only give him back memories his mind has with Anya and Magda with my illusions and one day Anya would stop getting older. 

Instead, I will be their baby. 

One day, Magda will die- she has to and I can't stop that but he will have me as a daughter and we will have each other forever. One day Papa and I will go back to America and live in the castle in Westchester with Charles Xavier and the other mutants and we will be a happy family and never be alone again.

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to hint at the idea that Mrs. Maximoff is actual the adopted mother of Peter (and Wanda) and has raised them, keeping the secret since Magda's death after giving birth.


End file.
